1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an engaging structure and, more particularly, to an engaging structure for installation of a loudspeaker.
2. Description of the Related Art
Music is entertaining and makes people relaxed. When playing music, a loudspeaker system may be engaged into a ceiling plate or a wall plate in order not to occupy a large indoor space. An example of such a loudspeaker system is the in-ceiling speaker system or the in-wall speaker system.
Conventionally, the loudspeaker system is installed in the ceiling plate or wall plate in a screwing manner. Specifically, during the installation of a loudspeaker, the loudspeaker must be placed into an installation hole of the ceiling plate or wall plate. Then, one needs to hold the loudspeaker up by hand while screwing the loudspeaker (using a screwing tool such as a screwdriver) to the ceiling plate or wall plate (a partition which separates the “real ceiling or wall” from the user's space, such as a wooden plate). However, the loudspeaker is usually heavy, and it is difficult to hold the loudspeaker up by a single hand while screwing the loudspeaker to the ceiling plate or wall plate by the other hand.
In light of this, it is necessary to improve the convenience in installation of the loudspeaker.